own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vunk
}} Vunk is a Romanian pop rock band formed after guitar player Alex Belciu left Vank. The remaining Vank members, lead vocalist Cornel Ilie and drummer Nicu Sârghea, recruited bass player Bogdan Crucianu and guitarist Gabi Maga. History 'Vank (1994 - 2009)' Vank had their first concert in Bucharest, at “Ion Creangă” theatre. In 1996, they had their first studio in the basement of the apartment building their parents lived in. In 1999, the four launched the single „Independent” which shortly became Atomic TV’s anthem. In November they released their first album, „Voyeur”, that contained 10 tracks. Not long after that, Vank entered all Romanian radio and TV stations with the song „Noi o scoatem la capăt”. The track became a smash-hit. The band’s second album, „6 piese de 5 stele” came out in 2001. The first song promoted from the album was „Regele soselelor”. After only one year, Vunk launched a new album named „In haine noi”. It included both the song „All too young”, that earned Vank second place in the 2002 Eurovision competition, and „N-am noroc” a remake of an Anda Calugareanu song. In 2004, Vank made a comeback with the „Best of Vank” album that featured all the band's past hits such as: „1000”, „Balada pentru o minune”, „Langa inima mea vine inima ta”, Iubire cu imprumut” and others. Nevertheless, the most emblematic Vank song remains „Prajitura cu jeleu”; its lyrics became an anthem for high school boys. 'Vunk (2009 - present)' For 14 years the band’s members- Victor, Alex, Nicu and Cornel performed under the name Vank. After ten years of activity and a four-year break the band was reinvented under the name Vunk. In 2009, after Alex Belciu and Victor Cenusa quit, Bogdan Crucianu joins the band, followed by Gabi Maga in 2010. Today Vunk means Cornel Ilie, Nicu Sarghea, Bogdan Crucianu and Gabi Maga. Their first single was „La orice ora”. The music video for this song marked the comeback of the band under a new name: its motif was a broken clock, inscribed with the band’s old name, that starts to work only after it receives a „letter transplant”. Singles: „Dau alarma”, „Prima noapte”, „Artificii pe tavan” and „Lacrimi de coniac” followed. In February 2010, Vunk launched the album „Ca pe vremuri” and at the end of the same year the campaign „Vreau o tara ca afara”. The latter was a social campaign that aimed to inspire a change in people’s behavior with the purpose of making Romania a country that would resemble more the western culture and values. After less than two weeks after its launch, the campaign was rewarded the „Premiul de excelenta” at Gala 10 pentru Romania. From 2010, Vunk is Official Ambasador of the Romanian Autism Organization. After receiving the title of best pop-rock Romanian band in 2011, the boys launch the single "Pleacă", collaboration with singer Antonia. The song occupies the first place in radio charts for several weeks. In November 2012, at Sala Polivalenta, the band had their biggest concert to that date. They took advantage of the presence of over 5000 fans to launch the album „Nimeni nu scapa (fara emotii)” which was then promoted in a tour of 12 Romanian cities. Their first show at Polivalenta brought to stage important guest singers such as: Andra, Smiley, Antonia, Eric Martin, Puya and Monica Anghel. For the first time on the Romanian scene, Vunk used bracelets with colored LEDs that lit simultaneously with the purpose of creating spectacular light effects. The idea of giving bracelets to the people present at the concert was also used by Coldplay. In 2013, Vunk launched new music videos: „Asa si”, „Doi somnambuli”, „Pierderea lor”, the latter being part of the campaign „Campania Respectului”, initiated by Avon, which fights against domestic violence. In October Vunk has its second big concert at Sala Polivalenta, „#asasishow”. This concert was awarded the prize of Best Romanian Concert. In February 2014 Vunk, in collaboration with Andra, launch the music video for „Numai la doi”. In the same year the band registers two firsts: an acoustic concert, on the 10th of May, held in the suspended gardens of Promenada Mall Bucharest and a symphonic concert, on June 22, during „Bucharest Music Film Festival” in George Enescu Plaza in Bucharest. In the latter concert they were joined by the Royal Camerata and Bucharest Music Orchestra, band-master George Natsis. Discography 'Singles' * 2011 – "Pleacă" (feat. Antonia) * 2012 - "Scapă-mă de ea" * 2013 - "Doi somnambuli" * 2013 - "Așa, și?!" * 2013 - "Pierderea lor" * 2013 - "Nopțile trec, doar visele rămân" (feat. Alexandra Ușurelu) * 2014 - "Numai la doi" (feat. Andra) * 2014 - "Curat" * 2014 - "Ne facem auziți" (feat. Sișu Tudor) At Own Eurovision Song Contest Vunk will represent the country in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19, after they won "Selectia Nationala 19". Together with Antonia they will sing "Pleacă". They went on winning the contest. Category:OESC 19 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Romania artist